Dr. Eggman
*Vyacheslav Baranov *Dmitriy Filimonov *Hartmut Neugebauer |birthplace = Earth |species = Human |nickname = *Eggman *Dr. Egghead *Doc *Doctor *El Gran Gordo |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Eggman Empire |likes = *Robots that have the power to destroy Sonic *The Chaos Emeralds *Anyone who will help him take over the world *Rouge (to a degree) *Tricking Knuckles into doing his dirty work *Ella |dislikes = |skills = *Genius-level intellect *Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor *Advanced piloting skills |moves = *Big Belly Ballistic Bounce *Flying Gordito Smasher }} , real name Robotnik,File:Sonicx-ep49-eye2.jpg is the primary antagonist of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a mad scientist whose ambition is universal domination. He is aided in his schemes by two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts. History Anime Past Dr. Eggman was born on Earth but under unknown circumstances, he was transported to Sonic's world. During his life, he had attempted numerous times to carry out his ambitions for achieving world domination but was thwarted by the heroic efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. New World Saga One night in Sonic's world, Dr. Eggman possessed all seven Chaos Emeralds with Cream the Rabbit and Cheese held hostage at his base; it seemed that the doctor was able to achieve his goal. However Sonic attacked the base which eventually led to an accident causing Chaos Control which transported him along with Sonic and several of his friends to Earth. At Earth, Dr. Eggman was displaced at a distant island in the Southern Sea and planned to conquer Earth. He began to take over Station Square using his robot E-23 Missile Wrist and although they both wreaked much havoc in the city, Sonic thwarted the doctor and Missile Wrist, saving the day. Eggman heard the news of a discovered Chaos Emerald and heads over with his E-11 Beacon to retrieve it. The doctor discovered Sonic was after it as well and orders Beacon to intercept him while continuing to look for the emerald himself. When Eggman found it, Chris snatched it before he could and the two persistently fought over the emerald in the sky. While Eggman managed to send Chris falling to his doom, he realized that he lost the emerald. After Eggman tricked Knuckles into blaming Sonic for being stuck in the human world, Knuckles insisted he challenged Sonic to a duel. The next day, Eggman captured Chris, Amy and Tails who were having a picnic using E-47 Pumpty and happily rooted for Knuckles. The echidna soon realized he was being duped and teamed up with Sonic to save the others before taking out on Eggman himself. Eggman realized that in order to take over the planet, he needed respect and decides to go through with the children first and called forth E-51 Intelligente to brainwash the school kids in Chris' school. Eggman later discovered that Intelligente was disobedient, only getting the school kids to like the robot. Eggman then arrived at Chris's school and threatened to disassemble Intelligente which forced the robot to follow his original order and kept Chris and his classmates after school. Sonic though rushed to the kids' rescue soon and defeated Intelligence. Impressed, Eggman tried to offer Sonic, Chris and his classmates a badge but they all panned it before the doctor took his leave. Eggman dispatched E-90 Super Sweeper in order to suck up satellites in space to build robot parts. He watched while his robot managed to stop Sonic and Tails but then sees it defeated when the heroes returned with the all-new X Tornado. Later, he attacked the Emerald Coast and attempted to remodel it into the Eggman's Scream Park but was then interrupted by Sonic. Taking advantage of Sonic's weakness of water, Eggman ordered his E-38 Octoron to drown him but was defeated due to Amy who aided Sonic. The doctor then called in his Serpenter but Amy dealt with it quickly before whacking Eggman down into the water. Eggman challenged Sonic and his friends to a winner-takes-all baseball game at Diamond Stadium where the winner would claim the Chaos Emeralds discovered there. While Eggman's team of E-21 Ballios robots were winning at first, Sonic's team edged into the lead which motivated the doctor to detach one of his robots' heads to kill Sonic but Knuckles saved him. However, Eggman managed to escape with one of the Chaos Emeralds. While enjoying a peaceful nap at his base, he was interrupted by E-70 Noizi's alarm which notified him of intruders attempting to take his Chaos Emerald. Eggman headed to see what was happening, only to realize that Rouge and Topaz just defeated Noizi and the doctor got caught in the robot's explosion. When Eggman heard the news of a Chaos Emerald discovered at Tingalin Villa, he headed there with his E-35 Funfun and found Tails, Chris, Amy and Frances uncovering the emerald. The doctor demanded the emerald from them but when the heroes refused, Eggman ordered Funfun to blow a powerful gale to overwhelm them. Tails tried to fight Eggman back in the X Cyclone but were no match for Funfun. Fortunately, Sonic came to the rescue and defeated Funfun. However, when Tails unearthed the Chaos Emerald, Eggman snatched it at the last second and flew to his base while the heroes pursued him on the X Tornado. When Eggman returned to his base, he realized his base was under attack by the military upon the President's orders. He then tried to shoot down the X Tornado but the plane swiftly avoided his attacks. When Sonic smashed into his base, Eggman confronted the hedgehog in a heated battle using his E-18 Guerra-Hard powered by two Chaos Emeralds. While the doctor had the upper hand, Sonic fought with his might and overcame the doctor once more while retrieving the two Chaos Emeralds. Soon after, Eggman's base exploded, seemingly leaving Eggman out of the picture for the time being. Chaos Emerald Saga Despite the loss of his headquarters, Eggman simply went mobile by deploying his new Egg Fort to attack Station Square, only for it to get damaged and crash into the ocean after running into Sonic and company. While underwater, Eggman attempted to stop Sonic from retrieving a Chaos Emerald, but while his robot, Clurken was destroyed and Sonic got the Chaos Emerald, the Egg Fort escaped. Eggman later assigned Bocoe and Decoe to spy on Knuckles when he entered a shop in Oriental City. After hearing their report, the doctor then dispatched E-91 Lady Ninja to follow Knuckles. He learnt that Knuckles and his new friend Hawk were excavating a hidden Chaos Emerald and ordered Lady Ninja to attack them, though the emerald was then lost while Knuckles and Hawk escape. When Knuckles was able to uncover the emerald, Lady Ninja kidnapped Hawk and Eggman demanded the emerald in exchange for Hawk's safety. With the help of Rouge though, Knuckles was able to rescue Hawk and together, the two were able to defeat Lady Ninja while Knuckles re-claimed the Chaos Emerald. Another dogfight between the Egg Fort and the X-Tornado led to both aircraft crashing in the middle of an African Savannah, where Eggman tried to defeat Sonic using E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, but unintentionally helped stop an evil plot by two Russian men who wanted to destroy the local forest for a dam construction project. As the Egg Fort took too much damage from the repeated encounters with Sonic and his friends, leaving it beyond repair, Eggman deployed its successor, the Egg Fort II, to take its place. Using the Egg Fort II, Eggman attacked Sonic and his friends during a cruise on the Thorndyke Family yacht, but thanks to Bokkun having angered the Thorndyke family maid, Ella, earlier, Sonic and Ella were able to defeat Eggman. Later on, Eggman was asked by Jerome Wise to force Sonic to race the leader of the S-Team, Sam Speed, by threatening him with a smooch from a kissing robot if he did not accept Sam's challenge. When Sonic was forced to accept, Eggman sent his robot, Sumo-Man, to obstruct the race, but Sonic and Sam easily got by it, leaving Sumo-Man to send himself flying all the way back to the Egg Fort II. While on vacation in the mountains, Eggman discovered that Sonic's friends were there on a camping trip themselves. Suspecting them of being on the hunt for a Chaos Emerald, he decided to send E-66 Da-Dai-Oh to deal with them. However, after Da-Dai-Oh fell due to the muddy terrain, Eggman was soon confronted by Sonic, who easily destroyed Da-Dai-Oh, and sent Eggman flying off once more. Eggman was soon alerted to the presence of the sixth Chaos Emerald when it reacted to the presence of another Emerald, thereby releasing a massive burst of energy that lured Eggman to Filmdom City. There, Eggman literally had the Egg Fort II crash the set where Lindsey Thorndyke was recording her latest movie as her husband, Nelson Thorndyke, tried to give the Chaos Emerald to her as an anniversary gift. After a scuffle with Rouge and Topaz, Eggman got the Chaos Emerald and had his robot, E-74 Weazo, deal with Sonic and the others while he escaped. Shortly thereafter, a battle between Sonic and Eggman's E-88 Lightning Bird resulted in a microchip from Lightning Bird getting stuck in Sonic's ear, causing Sonic to run continuously without being able to stop. As several parties worked to help Sonic, Eggman watched them from afar. Knowing the six known Chaos Emeralds were split between himself and Sonic and his friends, Eggman sent E-77 Lucky to search for the last one. However, while Lucky was out, Eggman found Knuckles and Christopher Thorndyke approaching the grounded Egg Fort II with a white flag. The reason: To call a truce with Eggman, offering the five Chaos Emeralds that Sonic and Knuckles had and entrusting them to Eggman to keep until the seventh one can be found. Eggman agreed to the alliance, but when Chris and Knuckles arrived with the Chaos Emeralds, Lucky called to reveal that he had found the last Chaos Emerald. Seizing the opportunity, Eggman double-crossed Knuckles, ejecting him from the Egg Fort II and taking Chris hostage, revealing that his only interests were establishing the Eggman Empire, no matter what. Holding Chris hostage on the Egg Fort II, Eggman took off to meet Lucky. However, Lucky ended up giving the Emerald to Sonic when he rescued him. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe then transformed the Egg Fort II into the E-99 Eggsterminator. Sonic tried fighting the machine, but Eggman used the six Chaos Emeralds in his possession to empower the Eggsterminator. The robot slowly overpowered Sonic, but soon went out of control and began beating Sonic relentlessly, impressing, but also slightly scaring Eggman. No sooner, the X-Tornado arrived, just as Eggman noticed Sonic walking in, barely able to stand, yet still determined to save Chris. Suddenly, the Eggsterminator began pummeling Sonic into submission. Afraid of his robot now and angry at it for using all the power from the Emeralds, Eggman ordered it to stop as he could not bear to see Sonic getting hurt anymore. In response, the robot kicked an unconscious Sonic into the sea. As Eggman was left stumped of seeing Sonic beaten to within an inch of his life, Chris broke free of his restraints and took the Chaos Emeralds. Soon after, Eggman was confronted by Knuckles, wanting revenge and demanding Chris and the Emeralds, only for Rouge to have escaped with them during the confusion. In response, the Eggsterminator, still out of control, grabs Rouge and Chris, just after they dropped the Chaos Emeralds into the sea. No sooner after that, the Eggsterminator's hand was disintegrated. Eggman did nothing to retaliate as he realized that Sonic was transforming into Super Sonic and declared that Chaos Control was about to occur. However, Eggman survived the Eggsterminator's destruction by Super Sonic and crashed onto the newly-appeared Angel Island, where he found a strange stone tablet that he would investigate. Chaos Saga Six months later, Eggman, in his new fortress, finished manufacturing a new line of robots: the E-100 Series. After testing them by ordering them to destroy some Sonic dolls, Eggman proclaimed it was time to create chaos as he walked over to a Chaos Emerald he had found and launched his new flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. Not long after, Eggman attacked Station Square again, this time aided by Chaos, a creature that Eggman had freed from the Master Emerald. The stone tablet Eggman found on Angel Island after the Eggsterminator's destruction was part of the legend of Chaos, inspiring Eggman to use Chaos to continue his conquest of Earth. Stealing the Chaos Emerald that Sonic and his friends had just received from Chris' mother, Lindsey, Eggman had Chaos attack Station Square, the Station Square Police Department being powerless to stop the chaos creature. Eggman soon feeds Chaos his Chaos Emerald, transforming it into Chaos 1. He then added the one he took from Sonic's friends to transform it into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 proved a tough opponent for Sonic and Knuckles, the latter having arrived to fight Chaos after witnessing its reemergence back on Angel Island. Sonic and his friends were able to defeat Chaos 2, and Eggman retreated for the time being. Later, after Sonic and Tails found another Chaos Emerald in Windy Valley, Eggman arrived in his Egg Hornet to take the two Chaos Emerald the heroes had. Though the Egg Hornet was destroyed by Sonic, when the two Emeralds fell into a lake, Eggman summoned Chaos, who subsequently became Chaos 4 from absorbing the two Emeralds in the lake. Sonic was able to defeat Chaos 4 though, and Eggman retreated once more, revealing his Egg Carrier as he made his escape. Sonic and Tails pursued in the X-Tornado, but Eggman was able to shoot them down, giving him the chance to retreat back to his Final Egg base. His E-Series robots soon returned, but only Gamma had successfully found Big the Cat's pal, Froggy, who had swallowed some of Chaos' essence and a Chaos Emerald as well. Eggman then sent Beta to be rebuilt and Delta and Epsilon away to distant lands for their failure. After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made it aboard the Egg Carrier during their second attempt, Eggman caught Amy as she tried to escape with her Flicky friend, Lily, who had another Chaos Emerald inside its pendant. Once Chaos absorbed both the Emerald from Lily's pendant, along with Froggy's Emerald and the essence of him Froggy had drunk, Chaos became Chaos 6, taking Chris, Big, and Froggy hostage. Thanks to a tag-team effort by Sonic and Knuckles, Chaos 6 was defeated, and Eggman, furious that Chaos was defeated in its penultimate form, retreated to his Final Egg base as the Egg Carrier began to go down in flames, but not before sending a missile towards Station Square, hoping to still destroy the city without Chaos. However, the missile was defused by Tails. Soon after, Eggman confronted Sonic in the Final Egg in his Egg Viper. Despite the Egg Viper's power, it was still destroyed, and Eggman retreated in disgrace as the Final Egg exploded all around him. Later, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles found Eggman lying on the ground. Recovering, Eggman revealed some grim news: Chaos was still alive, and had double-crossed the doctor, wanting to use the Chaos Emeralds for its own plans to destroy the world. Eggman was soon airlifted away by Decoe and Bocoe, retreating to a secret hangar where he launched the Egg Carrier 2 to get revenge on Chaos for betraying him. Arriving in the now flooded Station Square caused by Chaos, now having gained all seven Chaos Emeralds and assuming its ultimate form, Perfect Chaos, Eggman attempted to destroy Chaos himself. However, the Egg Carrier 2 was no match for Perfect Chaos and was quickly destroyed, though Eggman and his robot flunkies abandoned ship just in time. The group rejoin Sonic, and Eggman reluctantly handed over the powerless Chaos Emerald he found after Perfect Chaos spat it out after expending the negative energy in it. Eggman then watched as Sonic used the Emeralds' positive energy to become Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos, purging it of the hatred and rage that had consumed it for centuries. However, during the celebrations afterwards, Eggman slipped away, already planning his next master plot to still conquer Earth and add it to the Eggman Empire. Shadow Saga Egg Moon Saga Following the events with Space Colony ARK, Eggman attempted to show the earth that he had reformed after nearly getting himself killed by his grandfather's revenge plot by repairing the half of the moon he destroyed with the Eclipse Cannon with a mechanical half, turning it into the Egg Moon. Later on, Sonic found him lying on a ridge overlooking Station Square, where the two arch-enemies talked as Eggman was considering retiring from his evil ways and various plans for world domination. However, the two rivals were interrupted by Vanilla the Rabbit, and after Sonic took her back to the Thorndyke Mansion to be reunited with her daughter, Eggman hovered overhead, revealing that his earlier talk with Sonic was a hoax as he would not give up on his plans for world domination and the Eggman Empire just quite yet. To further his plans, Eggman had the Egg Moon block the sun, creating a never-ending solar eclipse. He then offered a solution via his Sunshine Balls to provide sunlight under the assumption that the Egg Moon was malfunctioning and needed to be repaired. However, when Sonic began destroying the Mirror Towers that powered the Sunshine Balls, he revealed the deception that Eggman was controlling the Egg Moon via remote-control, with Rouge and Topaz finding the receiver transmitting the signal to the Egg Moon. While Topaz and Rouge headed for the Egg Moon with Mr. Tanaka and Knuckles to destroy the Egg Moon's transmitter, Sonic and the others confronted Eggman, who had taken the President hostage as part of his latest scheme to spread the Eggman Empire over the earth. However, the President was rescued, the Egg Moon's eclipse was ended, and Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe, were arrested and incarcerated. Emerl Saga Fortunately for Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe, Bokkun was not arrested with them, and with the aid of Emerl, he attempts to bust Eggman and his robot assistants out of jail. Meanwhile, the trio used their time in the slammer to sabotage many of the robots being built by Thorndyke Industries, using them as a distraction to keep Sonic and friends busy so Bokkun could stage the jailbreak. With Eggman on the loose again, everyone was hunting him down to re-imprison him. However, Eggman managed to take several of Sonic's friends hostage when they infiltrated his sewer lair beneath Station Square. Thanks to Mr. Stewart, they were able to escape, destroying Eggman's Egg Spider in the process. To try and lure Eggman into the open, the President held a tournament with a Chaos Emerald as the prize for the winner. When Sonic was to fight Amy, Eggman appeared, and after Sonic protected Amy from an attack, he chased after Eggman. Sonic was soon able to knock Eggman out but had to leave him to protect everyone from Emerl, who had now gone berserk. Homebound Saga Metarex Saga Dr. Eggman's role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex and their leader, Dark Oak. At one point, he joins the Metarex but is later caught stealing their technology by Pale Bayleaf. Once he is rescued, he joins with Sonic and his friends as allies for the rest of the series in order to defeat the Metarex. In the end, he resumed his evil ways again and starts to build the Eggman Empire, albeit more in a light-hearted manner. Archie Comics Crossover In the 4Kids Entertainment crossover The Fight for the FoxBox, Dr. Eggman attended a meeting with other villains where they were each entrusted with a FoxBox broadcast code by a mysterious voice who would then control the FoxBox network in the villains' favour. However, Sonic confronted the doctor at his fortress where the hedgehog managed to fool the doctor into asking Decoe to read out the code. Eggman then ordered a robot to attack Sonic but it accidentally destroyed the machine in the centre of the room, initiating a blast of energy surrounding the base. Personality Despite having a few evil moments in the series, this version of Eggman is considerably more lucid and overall sympathetic than most other communities. Clearly not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he does, however, think it to go too far by actually hurting his hostages and dislikes to harm humans and animals alike; for example, when the Metarex begin to beat up a captive Chris and Cosmo, Eggman criticized them for their malicious behaviour towards the two. Earlier in the series, when the Eggsterminator was brutally beating Sonic, Eggman could not bear to watch and even ordered the robot to stop and give Sonic a break. In contrast, he seems more flamboyant than most of his other counterparts, as he is frequently seen showing off, although he retains some of his normal version's personality, such as his immaturity. He also appears to be a fan of baseball, as seen in Unfair Ball, where he makes the main characters play a baseball game against him and his team for a Chaos Emerald. Eggman is also terrified of rollercoasters.''Sonic X'' #16, "Valentine's Fray" Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Eggman's relationship with Sonic is very complex, often running the gamut between mortal enmity and a light-hearted friendly rivalry. One example is in an episode where Eggman manages to collect six Chaos Emeralds, Sonic tries to fight the Emerald-powered Eggsterminator losing terribly. Eggman asks Sonic to surrender because he can't bear to watch and even asks his robot to give the guy a break. Another example is from episode 53 when he willingly saves an unconscious Sonic at the beach. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun Eggman frequently treats them in a torturous manner and likes to make them feel miserable. He has created them to be more of his company, and that could be the reason he built them with a deeper conscience and soul than any other robots. Even if he sees them as friends for which he seems to feel upset when they turn their back on him, he doesn't miss a second to torture them. Trivia *Eggman considers himself the main character of Sonic X and names the show Eggman X (this is a recurring gag in the Japanese version). *Eggman breaks the fourth wall the most in the show by constantly bringing up the fact that it is an anime. *Eggman is the second character to use the most English in the Japanese version, second to Sonic himself. *In "Testing Time", when Eggman comes to Sonic's rescue he shows no fear of Sonic's transformation, nor anger and actually smiles. *In the comics where Eggman was under the alias of "El Gran Gordo", it translates in Spanish as "The Big Fat Guy". **Coincidentally, the first letters of each word spell "EGG". *Eggman's blood type is type B. Music References }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Robotnik/Kintobor family